Merlin Season 6 Episode 12 - Ritual of the Three Souls - part 1
by AnyaHartwig
Summary: Season 6 Finale Part 1: Mordred has kidnapped Arthur to sacrifice him. Arthur is part of the ritual of the three souls. If Mordred succeeds to perform the ritual, Merlin won't survive it. It will tear his soul into pieces. Part 2 follows as soon as I can make it.
1. Chapter 1

It already dawns and a ghostly fog lies over the stone circle. Some first sunbeams appear. Everything shines in pale light. A particularly big stone is in the middle of the stone circle. Two men stand around it. Another man lies on that one and is tied up with hands and feet. He tugs at his bonds with all his might. But nothing helps. The iron bonds hold him tight. The man, he is almost still a boy. He is maybe 16 years old. The pure fear is in his dark eyes. He has been seduced by the beautiful words of the two men standing around him. Yes, he wanted to become a hero. Yes, it actually seemed tempting to give his life for the Old Religion and all other people with magic powers. But now, at this very moment it has lost all its attraction. The disillusionment has occurred now. How could he be deceived just like that? How could he be persuaded to this? He can't remember. All he knows, is that he wants to leave this place. That he wants to live. And that he certainly doesn't want to sacrifice his life.

Begging and crying the boy beseeches the two men. "Please, I beg you. Let me go. I don't want that. Please .. " But the two men just smile. One man smiles more maliciously than the other. None of them has the intention to let the young man go again. They look at each other. It will not last much longer. Only one more special sacrifice after the boy and the change will occur. Once again the young man beseeches the two men. Tears shine in his eyes. "Please, let me go. Don't kill me. Please .. "

One of the two men is pulling a dagger out of his belt . The dagger isn't very big, but very decorated. Its handle is adorned with symbols of the Old Religion. The man looks up. In his eyes is pure is dressed in black. It is Mordred. He raises his hand, holding the dagger. He pushes it with power into the chest of the boy. He is immediately dead. The dagger has pierced the heart. Of the sacrificial stone, a little, a tiny light rises. Like a firefly in the night it flies off and disappears into the fog. Another soul. Only one more soul is missing. He hands the dagger to the other man. This man takes it and cleans it with a soft cloth. He then gives the dagger back to his master. He proudly looks at him. Yes, Mordred is a master according to his taste. All his life he was his own master. He would never have thought that he submits to somebody. So far he has only used them all. He has taken advantage of even Lady Morgana in her naivety once. But now it is different. With Mordred's help he will accomplish his goal. For this he also likes to play the servant. Mordred will kill Arthur Pendragon and free the magic. He's always been a fanatic. But his visions will come true with Mordred by his side. A Kingdom for wizards. And for this he goes over corpses. He has proved this once. And he will do it again. But this time he will succeed.

His master turns around and leaves the stone circle. Before he leaves the ring, he calls him: "Alvarr? You know what to do. Sink the body in the lake. No one must know what we are doing here. All the people who come here, they mustn't know what has happened this morning. You know that. For now it must remain a secret. Only when we have prepared the ultimate sacrifice, we will inform them. Then we will unite the magic." Alvarr nods. "And Alvarr? Clean the sacrificial stone. Prepare everything for the last missing soul. You know the constellation of the planets is tomorrow at midnight."

Alvarr nods again. Then Mordred finally leaves the stone circle and disappears in the fog. Alvarr remains alone. Disgusted, he looks down at the boy. "Simple-minded guy." A devious grin glides across his face. "How could you believe that you have a choice until the end." He shakes his head. People are so terribly easy to influence. Especially young people could be very naive. "But be certain, your sacrifice wasn't in vain." Then he pulls the lifeless body of the stone to let him disappear into the water. Mordred is right. If we already inform people here about our plans, they will stop us. To sacrifice human life, is not an option for them. But if it is so far that their plan works, they will be glad that he Alvarr and Mordred have done it. "Until then, unfortunately, you have to take your farewell in the lake." And with enthusiasm he throws the boy's dead body into the lake. After a moment, it is sinking into the depths. Only a slight curling on the surface remains.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin frightens. He is terribly sick and his head is sore with a muffled feeling. He sits upright in bed. His complexion is unnaturally pale. He jumps out of bed and reels into the room of Gaius. Just in time he manages to grip a bucket. Then, he vomits into it already. He reels and collapses. Pale and helpless he is sitting on the stairs. With trembling hands he holds the bucket tight and vomits again. As Gaius enters the room, he finds his protégé almost fainted and powerless sitting on the ground. He already is up since a medical emergency had woken him. Horrified, he looks down at Merlin. "Merlin? Merlin, are you alright?" Merlin, who had closed his eyes, opens them and looks into the face of his mentor.

He shakes his head and vomits one more time. Worried Gaius goes besides him onto the knees and feels Merlin's forehead. "You have no fever. And there are no other signs of a cold." Merlin whispers. "This is not a sickness. This was a new distortion of magic, this was another human sacrifice. I've felt the last distortion of magic as powerful. I can hardly describe this immense power this time. I thought this last time, it would tear me apart. I thought it's not getting worse. I was wrong." Gaius stands up and pulls Merlin with him. Holding him, he leads Merlin back to his bed. The young sorcerer lies down immediately. The exhaustion is almost superhuman. Exhausted, he closes his eyes and falls asleep immediately. Gaius sits down worried in front of his bed and holds his hand. Whatever is going on here, he doesn't like it at all.

When Arthur enters the room, Merlin still sleeps. Even from a distance, he calls for his servant. "Merlin, where are you? I'm waiting. You have already overslept again! Let that not be habit!" He passes through Gaius room and walks upstairs the small stairs into Merlin's room. Little enthusiastic he looks down at his sleeping servant. But when he sees Gaius worried face, his expression immediately changes. "Gaius? What's going on? What is it this time?" Gaius shakes his head. "I don't know. Merlin is terribly exhausted. Something has robbed him all of his energy. He needs to rest. I'm sorry. I'm afraid you will have to do without him." Arthur sighs. "Oh, great. When will he feel better?" Gaius pauses briefly. "As soon as he has slept and ate something. But it will certainly be noon before he is back on his feet."

Arthur nods. "I can't wait for him. Let me know when he feels better. In the meantime I go without him on patrol." Gaius looks up at his king. "Do you think this a good idea? You shouldn't leave the castle without Merlin. Think of Mordred .. " Now the King smiles. "Gaius, I can take care of myself. And if it calms you, I take Sir Percival, Sir Leon and Sir Galahad with me. " He pauses and looks down at his pale friend. "But the patrol is important. It gives the public safety. We stay nearby." Gaius sighs. "Be careful." Arthur nods. Then he leaves the room.


	3. Chapter 3

The King and his three knights ride in slow pace along the road towards Camelot. The flags of the city are already visible above the trees. Still about 30 minutes and they'll be back. The atmosphere is tense and Arthur is inward-looking. Sir Leon rides beside him. Sir Percival and Sir Galahad follow them at a slight distance. "Sire, you are quiet today. Is it because of Merlin? Soon, he surely feels better again. Gaius will have cured this small illness in a flash." Encouragingly, he smiles at him. "Thank you, Sir Leon. But that's not it. I'm worried about Mordred. He has set the city on fire and incited the people. Then still these rumors about the big druid meeting in Lot's kingdom and the human sacrifices." He sighs and shakes his head. "What else? What comes next? Does this never come to an end?"

Sir Leon nods. "I understand what you mean. But we actually do not know exactly whether there has been this human sacrifice. Don't you have sent a messenger to King Lot?" Arthur thinks it over briefly. He knows that the human sacrifice is not just a rumor. But how can he explain it to him? That a dragon has told him? "The messenger should arrive today at King Lot and is expected back tomorrow. Then I hope we will know more." He nods at Sir Leon and looks around for his two other companions. The two knights look just as strained as him himself. But they also try to not to show. Nevertheless they look around attentively again and again.

Every noise caughts their attention, every move is questioned. But it is quiet on the road. When Arthur looks forward again towards Camelot, he stops. His look roams briefly Sir Leon, then King and knight draw their swords simultaneously. This movement now has alerted the two other draw their swords and catch up to the King. Before them on the street a man lies face down and doesn't move. The King and his knights look around. Nothing. Except the man on the street is nothing to see. Arthur jumps off his horse and walks carefully up to the man. He kneels down beside him to the ground and turns him around. The sight is horrible. Instantly Arthur retreats. The man is dead. With rigid wide open eyes he looks into the void. The pure fear stands in his face. Wouldn't there gape a deep wound close to his heart, one might think that he had died of fear. It is the messenger whom Arthur had sent to King Lot already yesterday. But why is he here now? The King and his knights have ridden here an hour ago. At this time there was no one here. Scary.

The King looks up at his knights. "Keep your eyes open. Something is wrong here." And such as proof of his words all three knights fall from their horses at the same time and end up unconscious in the dust of the road. His sword raised to defend, Arthur slowly turns around. Before him stands a young man who is dressed in black. His eyes shine malicious. Around his corners of his mouth is a nasty grin. "Hello Arthur." It is Mordred. Before the king can react the eyes of the magician light up again. His sword flies from his hand directly into the hand of Mordred. The king winces. "Mordred. What do you want?" Mordred holds the sword and wields it in the sunlight. "A really nice blade. I suppose you have to thank for Merlin for it? Haven't you? Strange, where is he your servant? Or should I say your wizard? He is not here to protect to you? A pity. I had been looking forward to ram him your sword into his heart. Now I must be content that I have found you."

He raises his sword and holds it at Arthur's neck. At the same time he takes a step forward. Arthur swallows. "Mordred. If you kill me now, you will get to know the entire wrath of Camelot." The magician laughs. "I won't kill you now. That would be too easy. Where's the fun?No, I'm not going to make it that simple. First, I will ensure that your watch your beloved kingdom going down. Only then I will redeem you." "You'll never succeed. Camelot won't go down. The values that make up Camelot, will continue to exist with Gwen. Merlin will save Camelot and protect Gwen." Mordred smiles nasty. "Will he? Yeah? I don't think so. I think he will look after you. The little fool loves you too much. And I will wait for him. He will watch everything he loves going down." Then he takes the handle of the sword and hits it to the king's head. Arthur faints on the floor.

Instantly Alvarr comes out of the forest with two horses. "Tie him up and bind him on his horse. Alvarr nods and bends over the king. "What about the other knights? Shouldn't we take advantage of the opportunity and kill them?" Mordred shakes his head. "No. We still need them. Someone must still tell the Queen what happened. And who should lead the army? No, they will die soon enough. For now we have what we need. All in good time." He smiles nasty and puts the King's Sword in his belt. He turns towards his horse. "Everything goes according to plan."


	4. Chapter 4

A short time later the three knights reach the courtyard. After they searched the whole area for Arthur, they have decided together to ride back to Camelot and to inform Gwen about it. Sir Leon, Sir Galahad and Sir Percival jump off their horses. Concerned they stand there and look at each other. Who tells it Gwen and who says it Merlin? Sir Leon breathes through and nods at his two friends. Then he runs up the steps of the stairs and disappears into the main entrance of the castle. Sir Leon will tell Gwen. Merlin still remains. Sir Galahad sighs. "I will tell him. If I'm not back in 30 minutes it would be nice if you could come and save me." Then he looks up to the main entrance. "I would also prefer to inform the queen." Then he takes heart and runs towards Gaius and Merlin's chambers.

The Queen is in the council chamber and reads bored in letters, when it knocks at the door and Sir Leon enters. Gwen looks up from her papers. As she recognizes Sir Leon, immediately her eyes shine. She stands up and walks over to him. "Sir Leon, you're back?" Then she looks at the door and .. nothing. Puzzled she looks back at Sir Leon. The knight swallows. "Where is Arthur? Is he with Merlin?" The knight is not able to reply. Desperately he searches for the right words. With a trembling voice he answers: "My Lady, Arthur is not at Merlin." Gwen looks out of the door. "Then where is he? Where can he be?" Sir Leon starts again. "My Lady, we were attacked on the way. I don't know what to say .. " Gwen turns back to the knight. The joy in her face has turned into a big scare. "Where is he? Where is Arthur? Is he dead?" Sir Leon shakes his head. "No! .. but to be honest, I do not know."

At the same time in Gaius and Merlin's chambers. The young wizard sits at the table and slowly eats a hot soup. Merlin's stomach still cramps. But Gaius insists that he eats something. Reluctantly he eats a spoonful after another. He is still very tired. Under his eyes are deep dark circles. With difficulty he suppresses a yawn. His mentor sits opposite to him. "Merlin, you still need to eat a little. You need strength." Merlin shakes his head. "Thank you Gaius. But I can't really eat more. I need to speak with Athur. I have to talk about this latest human sacrifice and its tremendous impact on my magic." He puts his spoon aside. "Do you know, if he's back already?" Gaius shakes his head. "No, I don't know. But you're not fit again. You still need to rest. You should look at you. You need to rest." Forced Merlin smiles at him. "You are always much too worried about me."

Just as Merlin wants to add something, the door opens and Sir Galahad enters. Merlin looks up at him. "Sir Galahad, has Arthur sent you? I'm almost on the way to him." The knight shakes his head. "Merlin, Arthur .. he was .. kidnapped .." Merlin jumps up. "He was what?" The young knight repeats his words sheepishly. "We were attacked. We were unable to react. Before I ever knew what is going on, I was already fainted .. " Beside himself Merlin runs towards him. "You have lost him? How could that happen?" Automatically the knight makes a step backwards. "We couldn't do anything. We were completely surprised. Something has switched off us and when we awoke again, Arthur was gone." Merlin shouts at him. "He was gone? Where to?"

The knight shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know. I don't know what happened. We have searched everything. We couldn't find him anywhere. Not even a trace of him. It was as if he has been vanished into thin air." Merlin reels. He still hasn't made full recovery. Sir Galahad looks at him questioningly. "Merlin? Are you okay?" The young wizard must briefly hold on Sir Galahad in order not to fall. "It's nothing. I'm just a little shaky." He looks at the knight. "Does Gwen it already know?" Sir Galahad nods. "Sir Leon confesses it to her at that moment." Merlin nods. "We must go to her. Meanwhile you must tell me exactly what happened. Each and every tiny detail." Just as he and the knight want to leave the room, Gaius interferes. "I'm coming with you." The two men turn around. Gaius! Both have completely forgotten him. Instinctively both men smile despite of the bad news. Together all three leave the room in the direction of the council chamber.

As they pass through the courtyard, Sir Percival is still waiting there. When he sees the three friends, he joins them without saying a word. Their target is clear.


	5. Chapter 5

In the council chamber Gwen and Sir Leon are facing each other, when the door opens with momentum and Merlin bursts into the room. Sir Galahad, Sir Percival and Gaius follow him with some distance. Gwen looks up and runs towards Merlin. Sobbing, she falls into his arms. The young wizard holds her tight. Angrily he looks at Sir Leon and the other knights. He bites his tongue. After a moment, Gwen has pulled together again. She looks in the face of her husband's servant. "Merlin? Merlin, you bring him back to me, right?" Merlin nods. "Gwen .. " The Queen looks into his eyes. "Merlin, you have to bring him back home. You have to find him." Merlin nods again. "Gwen, I promise, I won't give up looking for him until I found him. " Gwen smiles. "Thank you, Merlin." Then she turns back to Sir Leon, who looks at her with astonished eyes. Slowly she goes past him and sits back on her chair. Determination is in her view.

The knights, Merlin and Gaius come closer to the table. Gaius is the one who now turns to her. "My Lady, do you know exactly what happened?" Gwen shakes her head. "All I know is what I was told by Sir Leon. And that's not very much." Gaius looks at Merlin. "First we need to find out what happened." Merlin nods. "I want .. " He pauses for a moment, as the knights look at him. "I need to know every detail you can remember. "I want you to counsel. I want you to remind you of the incident." Sir Leon looks at the young wizard uncomprehendingly. Gwen nods at Merlin. "You have heard him. Please do what he says."

First Sir Leon starts to tell. "I have hardly noticed anything. I remember there was a man lying on the street and Arthur jumped off his horse to investigate. The rest of us have drawn our swords, ready to intervene in an emergency. And then I also already flew off my horse. Then I remember again when I woke up lying on the road. And Arthur was gone." Sir Percival nods. "There is nothing more to say." Gwen looks at the two men. "And the man lying on the street? What about him?" Now Sir Galahad adds. "He is dead. He's out there, we have taken his body with us. It will interest you to hear that it was the messenger who was on his way to King Lot. I guess he has not reached his target." Merlin looks up at Gaius and Gwen immediately. He shakes his head. "What about footprints or hoof prints? Were there any traces on the street? Sir Leon shakes his head. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. We have searched everything." Merlin sighs. "That's not much indeed." He looks at his mentor. "That does not help us further."

He nods at him and turns to leave the room. Sir Galahad calls after him. "Where are you going?" "I have a guess about what happened. And I have a guess about where we will find Arthur. But I need to know it exactly. I ask someone who hopefully knows more." Immediately Sir Galahad is next to Merlin. "Then let me go with you." Merlin shakes his head. "You can't. I promise, I hurry. I'm back as soon as possible." He turns back to Gwen. "We'll find him." He bows slightly and runs out of the room. A concerned physician, a desperate queen and three puzzled knights remain.

Now all look at Gaius. He sighs and shakes his head. "I can't tell you more about it. But we should focus on the task that is before us. Trust him. He knows what he's doing." Sir Leon shakes his head. "Who's he going to ask? Who does he know, who knows such a thing?" Even Sir Percival interferes now. "This is something I would also like to know." Gwen stands up. "Gentlemen, does it matter? As long as we find out where Arthur is. We should start to think about what we will do when we know where he is." She looks in the round.

Meanwhile, Merlin has been running out of the castle. He has passed the courtyard and the lower town in the direction of a large open field below the castle. Just in the moment as he wants to call Aithusa, he already hears her above him.


	6. Chapter 6

Even before the dragon has landed properly, Merlin starts questioning Aithusa. "Where is he? Where is Arthur?" Aithusa lowers his head. "I think you know it already. Mordred has kidnapped him and is with him on his way to the Grange Stone Circle. He knows that when he first crossed the border, the army can't follow him without risking a military incident with King Lot." Merlin runs excitedly back and forth. "How far is he? Do we get him before he crosses the border?" Aithusa shakes his head. His lead is too big." Merlin pauses and looks at her. She reminds him insistently. "Merlin, not where is the problem, but what. He has kidnapped Arthur for a special purpose." Merlin looks at her desperately. "What does Mordred want from Arthur? What's he up to?" Aithusa whispers. "He will sacrifice him. You felt today's sacrifice. Tomorrow's sacrifice will be Arthur. He is the ultimate sacrifice and he will be the first." Merlin shakes his head uncomprehendingly.

"Merlin, Arthur is the third of three human sacrifices. These sacrifices distort the magic. You already felt it. The second human sacrifice had a huge impact on you. In the process Mordred is getting more and more stronger. If he sacrifices Arthur and unites a lot of the magic in himself, then there will be a war. A war in which there will be only one survivor. Namely him. The non-magicians will attack the magicians, because they have killed Arthur. But there are families, women with children. They will defend themselves. They will fight the attacker. There will be a cruel massacre with countless deaths on both sides."

Merlin is shocked. "But why? What is this all about? And why does he take the trouble to kidnap Arthur for that?" "Mordred wants Camelot's destruction. Camelot will never recover from this war. No one can govern a kingdom built on dead women and children. And Arthur? Arthur has the strongest soul among men. Mordred knows what immense power is in his soul. To release it, he must sacrifice him. And if he does, the magic distortion will tear your soul apart." Merlin swallows. Horror is in his eyes.

Aithusa stops. "Merlin, what Mordred has planned is madness. By sacrificing Arthur, he will cause hundreds, maybe thousands of deaths. And you will go down together with Arthur. Should this occur, that he sacrifices Arthur and that the three souls unite and Mordred picks them up in himself, you will die. The magic will tear your soul. Camelot's destruction will be final. No one will ever be able to stop him. He will be the most powerful wizard of the world. He will unite the magic."

Merlin reels. "I don't understand that. If he can absorb the magic in himself, why no one has done before him?" "This answer is easy to give. Those who have tried it, their soul was torn by the power of distortion at least after the second sacrifice. The one who takes the magic feels the same as you. But Mordred is already dead. His soul can't take any more damage."

Merlin is still puzzled. "Why do I feel it so immensely? Do the other wizards feel it like me?" Aithusa nods. "They feel it as well. But you're a creature of magic. You were born of magic. That is why it affects you so much. Merlin, you have to stop it. Let us go, we immediately fly off." Merlin shakes his head. "You are also a creature of magic. What about you?" Aithusa is silent. Then she adds. "I'm a dragon. Magic can't harm me. I'll feel it. But no more." Merlin winces. "We must stop Mordred. And we will. But first I have to inform my friends. In case that I die, they need to know about it." He looks up at Aithusa. "Wait for me here." Then he turns around and runs back to the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

As Merlin enters the council chamber again, all eyes are focused expectantly on him. Gwen stands behind the table. The men, Gaius, Sir Leon, Sir Percival and Sir Galahad stand in a circle around the table. Merlin steps in front of the table and looks at first at Gaius, then at Gwen. Gwen looks into his eyes. "Where is he Merlin?" Merlin sighs. "He is on the way into Lot's Kingdom. Mordred has kidnapped him. He's alive. Yet. He will be sacrificed tomorrow." Everyone holds his breath. Sir Leon is the first who pulls himself together. "Can you repeat that?" Merlin whispers. "He shall be sacrificed in the Grange Stone Circle." There will be a great feast to honor a special constellation of planets." Gwen runs around the table. "Are you sure?" Merlin nods.

The Queen breathes through. "Then we will immediately put the army on alert. We will free our king." Now it is Gaius who intervenes. "Gwen, that's not so easy. The stone circle is located in Lot's Kingdom. We can not just march into it." And Sir Leon adds. "Now we know why the messenger was trapped." Gwen nods. "I understand. We will immediately send a new messenger." She looks at Sir Galahad. "You'll go. Get ready. I want to make sure that the messenger reaches King Lot this time. " Just as the knight are is almost on his way, Merlin adds. "There's more. The people who attend the festival. They are families, women with children. And there are hundreds, maybe thousands. If you attack there, innocent people will die."

Sir Leon looks pissed at Merlin. "Innocent? They have kidnapped Arthur and want to sacrifice him! Why is that innocent?" Merlin shakes his head. "They know nothing of all this. Mordred uses them as a shield. He is hiding behind them. You can't just come up there and slaughter everything." He pauses. "And besides that, you will not succeed. Not without huge losses." He looks at Gaius. "The people there, they all have magic." A silence follows the words of Merlin. Sir Leon is shocked. "Then we can't defeat them with our army. We need help." Gwen nods. "Sir Percival? Get ready. This will be your part. I want you to go to Queen Annis and Sir Gwaine. Teach them about the news. And ask them for help in my name."

The knight nods. "And you, Sir Leon make our army ready to march. We will save our king." Gwen looks at the knights one last time. "We'll all meet at the border of King Lot's Kingdom. Hurry up." The knights bow and leave the room. The Queen, Gaius and Merlin remain behind. Merlin looks at Gwen. "Gwen, you can not seriously consider to slaughter everything there." Gaius also talks to her. "My Lady, Merlin is right. If there are in fact women and children the whole thing could end in disaster." Gwen sighs. "What do you suggest instead? Should I watch Arthur dying?" Merlin shakes his head. "I'm going. I will bring him back. Either I come back with him by my side or not at all."

Gaius looks at him. "It's the ritual of the three souls. Isn't it? That is why it exhausts you always so much when another human sacrifice follows." Merlin nods. "Merlin, you have to prevent that. If it's true what they say Mordred will be invincible. He will unite the magical powers. What he will be able to do is .. unimaginable .. " Gwen is horrified. "Is that true?" Merlin nods again. "But you always will be stronger than him? Won't you? You'll continue to protect Camelot?" Merlin shakes his head. He takes a deep breath. "If Mordred succeeds to perform the ritual, I won't survive it. It will tear my soul into pieces."

Gwen and Gaius hold their breath. Gwen takes Merlin in her arms. "Does it mean when I lose Arthur, I also lose you?" Merlin nods. "But you won't lose Arthur. I will bring him back to you. But I need time. Wait with the attack on the feast. Give me a chance to resolve the whole thing peacefully. I'm sure if I tell the people there what Mordred plans, they will turn away from him. They are magicians. They are like me. Only people. They are not evil or even monsters. They want this war just as little as you." Gwen sighs. "Merlin, I can't give you much time. The King's life comes first." Merlin nods. "I understand you. Think about it exactly. If you want to have a chance to rule the kingdom then it just goes without this battle. This war against women and children won't save Arthur."

He pauses briefly. "Instead, you'll need all Knights of Camelot to defend the kingdom against Mordred. When you attack, you reach exactly the opposite. The only one who wins is Mordred. How do you want to rule Camelot built of bodies of women and children? Moreover, without knights? That's exactly what Mordred wants. He wants you to attack. Because that will be the end of Camelot." He looks at his mentor once more. "I have to go now. I. .." Gaius nods. Then he takes him one last time in his arms and holds him close. He smiles at him hopefully. "I know. Come back safely." Gwen also nods at him one last time. Merlin smiles at them and leaves the room.


	8. Chapter 8

When Merlin leaves the castle and runs down the great stairs into the courtyard, he walks straight into Sir Galahad and Sir Percival's arms. Both stand next to their horses and prepare for their departure. Merlin hardly notices his two friends. Only when Sir Galahad grabs him by the sleeve and holds him, the young wizard stops. Stunned he looks up at the young knight. He looks around briefly. No one is watching. Then he looks into his eyes. "Merlin, take care of yourself. And Merlin? Bring back our king." Merlin just nods. "Merlin, come on. I know that you're going to look for him." Merlin smiles. "Sorry. It still feels strange that someone knows who I am." Sir Galahad nods. "Come back safely." He hugs him. "Run Merlin. If one can save him, it's you."

Just as he turns around to start running, Sir Percival stands before him. "What about me? I don't get a hug?" Merlin looks up at the big knight. Before he can say anything, he already takes him in his arms. Merlin is temporarily breathless. The man has strength and squeezes him together properly. He whispers. "Please Sir Percival .." The knight lets him go and grins. "I'll see you at the border of Lot's Kingdom." Merlin nods. Then the two knights jump on their horses and leave the courtyard. Merlin takes a deep breath. Then he puts one foot after the other. Almost automatically he gets faster and faster. Finally, he runs through the courtyard towards the lower town. As he turns briefly, he already sees the royal soldiers who gather in the courtyard. Sir Leon is on the stairs and commands them in one direction or another. So it begins again, the war begins again.

The Queen is in her council chamber and looks out the window. Gaius is by her side. Intently she watches the parade of troops. "Will he make it Gaius?" The old physician nods. "He will find and save him." Gwen looks at the old man standing beside her. And old he is indeed. There are deep wrinkles around his eyes. His mouth shows no emotion, only in the sad lighting of his eyes, the Queen can guess hope. Encouragingly, she smiles at him. "You're right. He will do it. We must believe in him."

Boom! Mordred has pushed Arthur from his horse. As Arthur's hands are tied behind his back, he can't prop up himself. Ungently the king lands with his face in the dirt. With difficulty he turns around. When he looks up, he looks into Mordred's nasty face. The wizard is still sitting in the saddle of his horse and looks down disgusted at the man lying on the ground. "The great king. Now he is in the dirt." He grins, then he leaves Arthur lie in place and rides back to Alvarr. "We're almost there. The rest of the way he can run." Alvarr nods. "Take a rope and tie him to my horse. Everyone in the camp shall see who we have captured here. Everyone shall see how helpless the mighty king is now." Alvarr nods again. He jumps off his horse and fetches a rope out of his saddle bag. Then he opens Arthur's shackles on the back and ties his hands together in front of his belly with the long rope. The other end he fixes to Mordred's saddle.

As Mordred goes on, he pulls the King himself. Arthur has difficulty to keep the pace that Mordred has taken. Again and again he stumbles and falls to the ground. The stony ground tears his clothes and tears his skin on knees and elbows. His face is dirty. Sweat runs down his forehead. Blood trickles from his nose down. Mordred grimly continues its way to the Grange Stone Circle at Lough Gur. Without mercy he pulls the king behind him. They have already crossed the border to Lot's Kingdom. From here it takes about 2 hours until they reach the river and the camp.


	9. Chapter 9

Merlin has now reached the field where Aithusa impatiently is waiting for him. Furious, she hisses at him. "This has taken far too long! Where were you?" Merlin stands in front of her. He is completely out of breath and gasping for air. "Lasted too long? Eventually I can not fly like you!" He puts his arms in his hips. Skeptical he looks up at her. "Are you able to carry me?" Aithusa laughs. "You lightweight? Of course." She bends down to him and allows the young wizard to climb up on her. "Hold on. We're in a hurry! We have wasted enough time!" And even before Merlin can clasp the neck properly, she already opens her wings and takes off with momentum off the ground. He just caught her neck with one hand, then he feels the wind in his hair. "How far is it? How long will it take?" "As long as it takes, as fast as my wings will carry us." Merlin gives up. To speak with a disgruntled dragon is pointless.

The two knights Sir Galahad and Sir Percival reach a crossroads. Was the last way still together in front of them, he now divides. They exchange a last look, then they leave in opposite directions. Just at that moment darkens the sky for a moment. Then it's already over. Unnoticed by both Aithusa and Merlin have already overtaken the knights. What seemed to be a quick cloud, was in reality a dragon and his dragonlord.

Mordred and Arthur Alvarr have left the main road. The road gets smaller here. It leads into the heart of a forest. As the thicket thins slightly, Arthur is astonished. In the heart of the forest, not visible from the main road, is a great camp. Tents are built up here, grazing horses and there are waggons on the edge of the small road. Between all that small fires burn. Women and men sitting around it. Children romp through the forest. Mordred rides slowly through the camp. Slowly but surely he pulls the King of Camelot with him. They come from all directions. Together they form an alley. Arthur is surprised. This should be the people who are responsible for the human sacrifice? That shall be wizards? These are just normal people. Families with children and elderly. Terrified they wince when he looks in their direction. They fear him. Although he is tied on a horse, they fear him. Arthur turns away and focuses on Mordred in front of him.

The path seems to have no end. More and more people appear. More and more people look at him scornfully and yet anxious. Worried mothers take their children into their arms. The men look at each other in horror. Then it is done. In front of a large tent Mordred stops and jumps off his horse. Arthur is completely out of breath. Sweat runs in streams down his back and chest. Exhaustion has overtaken him. He falls down on his knees. Mordred is in front of him and puts the rope of his horse and from the shackles of the king. Then he gets behind Arthur and knocks him down. "Look at him. This is the great King of Camelot. This is the man that you all fear." Curious all people come and close the circle around the man, who is on all fours on the ground. Then Mordred kicks Arthur, so he comes to lie in front of a large post which is placed in front of the tent. There are a few iron handcuffs on the post, that Mordred now closes around the wrists of the King. As his eyes change color, they have become so tightly wrapped around his wrists, that a strip off or even movement is impossible. Exhausted, the King fights into the seat and leans on the post. "Don't worry, he won't harm you. He's just a simple man. Without his knights and his sword, he is helpless."

He then pulls the he Sword of the King out of the bracket on his horse. "And here is his famous sword. The King's Sword." And like a prized trophy he holds it up into the sun. He swings it around and wields it over Arthur's head. All hold their breath. Mordred grins. Then he takes the sword and disappears closely followed by Alvarr in the tent. He leaves the King tied like an animal and sitting under the prying eyes of the others. Arthur closes his eyes. For a moment he is determined to call Merlin. But then he remembers his words. "Do not let him know that you can do that." Merlin is right. And anyway, he's probably already on the way here.

When he opens his eyes, he looks into the eyes of a little girl. She has two long blond pigtails and smiles at him confidently and without fear. "My mother said you're a bad man. She said, you are responsible for many deaths." She studies him. "But you don't look like a bad man." Then she sits down beside him and hands him a cup of water. As he looks up, he notes that he is now surrounded by many children. All push themselves close around him. With wide eyes they look at him. They are astonished and attentive. He takes a sip. That's all he is able to do. He tries to say something but his voice failed. Ashamed, he lowers his gaze. To endure the looks of the children, to look into the eyes of these innocents, is worse than any battle he has fought.

Then Mordred comes out of the tent and shoos the children away. The people went back to their tents. Among hundreds he remains alone. Again he closes his eyes. He has never thought about it. For him, wizards were always evil adults. Up to the time as Merlin has revealed his magic. But he has never thought about families, women and children. The only sorceresses, he knew, have tried to kill him. He quietly talks to himself. "Merlin was right. I don't know these people and yet I've doomed." He shakes his head. "Children, I also led this fight against sorcery against children .. " Tears are runing down to the usually so self-assured King's cheeks. Tears of shame.


	10. Chapter 10

Gwen takes a deep breath before she leaves the castle and appears before the soldiers of Camelot. She looks through the courtyard. The whole courtyard is full of knights and soldiers, full of men who look at her expectantly. Sir Leon comes up the stairs and stands beside her. "My Lady, we are ready to leave." The Queen nods. Then she raises her voice. "Men of Camelot, I have summoned you here. The King has been kidnapped." A murmur goes through the crowd. "I know this are terrible news. But luckily I know who has kidnapped our King and where we can find him. He's alive. And to keep it that way, we will leave this hour. Together, we will save our King. Sir Leon will lead the army as a military leader. But I'll go with you. I swear we won't go home without our King."

She pauses. Sir Leon by her side nods confidently. "At this moment, also messengers are on their way to ask our allies for help. We will await them at the border of King Lot's Kingdom." She looks again over the masses. Then she nods at Sir Leon and walks with him through the rows. She looks encouragingly at every soldier, at every knight. The men are partly very young. Their eyes look anxiously. Anxious they hold a weapon. Anxiously they look into the future. No wonder. Many knights and soldiers lost their lives at Camlann. And now they are already on the way into the battle again. Gwen sighs. And if Merlin is right, this could be their last battle.

Merlin sits on Aithusa and holds her neck as tight as possible. Her flying style is much more daring than that of Kilgarrah, but also faster. The wind blows through his hair and into his face. Below him is the road that leads into Lot's Kingdom. A couple of lonely riders are on the way. But they don't care what is above them. The road now leads into a dark forest that covers the white mountains. The border. They have almost reached King Lot's Kingdom.

Sir Percival and Sir Galahad ride along each on their chosen path. Without looking back or take a break, they gallop forward. They only stop to exchange the horses. Both want to reach their destination by nightfall. While Sir Percival looks forward to his reunion with Sir Gwaine and Queen Annis. Sir Galahad is strained. He doesn't know King Lot. All he knows is that he is a friend of Arthur and Merlin and and that he has made peace with Camelot. But this is still valid? Determined, he spurs his horse to maximum performance. He will fulfill his task. He will convince King Lot to grant Queen Gwen and her army inlet into the Kingdom. They will free King Arthur.


	11. Chapter 11

The Grange Stone Circle. A large circle of stones on a glade in the heart of a forest surrounded by a horseshoe-shaped dark lake. In the middle of the stone circle is the big sacrificial stone. Around it, hundreds of people have come together. It dawns already. Nevertheless, the men, women and children aren't tired. On the contrary, today's events have heated the minds. Excited, they discuss the news of the day. He is in the camp. The King of Camelot, Arthur Pendragon is a prisoner in the camp. Mordred has dared to kidnap the King and bring him here. Opinions are split. The discussions are lively and heated.

Suddenly, they fall silent. Mordred enters the circle. Alvarr follows him, dragging the King of Camelot behind him. Mordred jumps on the sacrificial stone. Immediately the people around him hold their breath. How can he dare it? How can he dare it to profane the sacred stone? But Mordred just grins. With a determined look and with a proud chest, he stands on the stone. Like a king he looks in the round. "Friends, wizards, I have to tell you something." He pauses to raise the tension. "Tomorrow, when the sun, the moon and the earth are in the right constellation, tomorrow night we will win. Tomorrow, I will be more powerful than any man ever before. Tomorrow night I will perform the ritual of the tree souls." A murmur goes through the crowd. "I have already sacrificed two souls to the Goddess. And with the greatest of all souls, the soul of Arthur Pendragon, I'll finish the ritual and unite the magic in me."

He pauses again and looks into the faces of the people. "Then, friends, no one ever can harm us again. You will be free. No one will ever again dare to raise a hand against a sorcerer. I will free us. I will lead us. I will destroy all who stand in our way." Again murmur goes through the masses. Mordred nods at Alvarr. He pushes Arthur with a strong movement to the floor. "Look at him. Never again he will execute one of us. Never again he will kill a magician. No, instead he will help us to make the magic immortal." He raises his arms in the air. Immediately lightnings flash through the air.

Arthur lies before the sacrificial stone in the dirt. He can hardly believe what he hears. Mordred wants to sacrifice him. He looks up at him. With all his strength he raises his voice. "You will never succeed. You want to free all the people? You will lead them to their deaths! My Queen and my army will be already on the way here. They will kill everything that is in their way to save me. You want to be a liberator? You will kill hundreds of people!"

Mordred looks scornfully at him. Then he nods at Alvarr. The sorcerer makes a step closer to Arthur and beats up the defenseless King. Two blows, three blows. Another blow hits him right in his face. Then it gets dark around the king and he falls unconscious on the floor. Blood runs from a laceration above his right eyebrow and seeps into the ground. Mordred laughs out loud and vicious. "You won't threaten us. Let her come your beloved Queen! We will cope with it. When the ritual is complete, no one can stop me. No one can stop us. And your friend Emrys will only be a toy for me. " After a brief scare people break into cheers. They cheer to their new leader. "Long live Mordred! Mordred the liberator! "

Mordred jumps off the stone. He smiles as he walks through the masses. The people surround him want to touch him. He is their liberator, their savior. At the very end of the masses, the mood is not so boisterous. Some of the druids look worried. They even look very worried. They have heard Arthur's words exactly.

Alvarr looks confidently over at Mordred. Yes, he will make it. The era of Pendragon is counted. Disgusted, he turns to Arthur. Blood still flows from his wound. He pulls him up and places him on the sacrificial stone. Calm and composed he closes every single shackle around his arms and feet. He smiles. The mighty King will spend his final night under the open sky facing the moon and the stars. And tomorrow the sun will burn his body and rob his strength. Only then he will push the ceremony dagger into his chest exactly at the right moment. Only then will his soul leave his body in order to unite with the other two souls. Only then the souls will enter Mordred's body. Only then, he will be free. Only then he will never have to hide again. Only then the magic will return in all kingdoms.


	12. Chapter 12

The forest is dark. Nevertheless, Merlin sees the tents shine through the trees. And there are many. Again, he and Aithusa fly a round high above the camp. He wants to get an accurate picture. They stand close together. Merlin is shocked. He knew that there would be many. But so many? From all kingdoms, people have traveled here. He shakes his head. Should it really be the case that the army attacks, it will be a great slaughter. They will make the people responsible for what Mordred has done. And the people here? They will defend themselves and fight for their lives. Both sides will suffer huge losses. One last time Aithusa flies a loop over the camp. As it dawns, Merlin can't see much anyway. But there is a glade. It glows in the dark forest. As Merlin flies over it, his heart nearly stops. Arthur! He lies in the middle of the stone circle on the sacrificial stone and doesn't move.

Is he already dead? For a moment, the desperation in Merlin rises up. But no, he would have felt it. He would have felt it if they had already sacrificed Arthur. Moreover the constellation is not until tomorrow night. He breathes through. He is determined. He will save him. He will save his King and stop this war! The stone circle is illuminated with torches. Around the sacrificial stone are a lot of guards. He sighs. That would have been too easy. No, he can't just land here and take the King with him. He has no chance against this number of magical guards. He will have to think about something else.

Aithusa has already changed direction and flies to the edge of the forest. When she arrives there, Merlin slides down. He looks at her. "Thank you Aithusa." The dragon nods. "Be careful. And bring him back to me." Merlin smiles. "I will." Just when he turns to the forest, Aithusa adds: "Merlin, there's something else. Arthur, he is the Once and Future King. His soul is immortal. In the circle of life he has always raised again when Albion needed him most. Should Mordred end the ritual and and absorb his soul, the cycle will be disrupted. The Once and Future King will never return again. He will never rise again. His death will be final. His soul will be lost for all time. You have to prevent that. Save him, save his soul." Merlin nods, then he disappears in the forest. Aithusa takes off the ground and flies away.

Merlin runs through the forest. He feels the exhaustion of the day. After all, the second human sacrifice in the morning took away all his strength. Besides that, an enormous pressure weighs heavily on him. Merlin leans against a tree. He needs a break. He breathes heavily. Again and again Aithusa's words appear in his mind. "His death will be final. His soul will be lost for all time." A tear runs down his face. He mustn't give up now. He pulls himself together and runs. He never beared a greater burden. He never has felt the weight resting on his shoulders, more than now. Heavy like a rock, the burden pushes him to the ground. He stumbles and falls to his knees. Another tear runs down his face. The exhaustion of the day and the hopelessness are overwhelming. Although he defends himself with all his strength, he finally falls to the ground. Powerless he lies on the ground in the woods. Although he doesn't want it, he closes his eyes. His last thoughts are with his friend, his king. "Arthur!" Exhausted, he falls asleep .


	13. Chapter 13

As Arthur wakes up, it is already in the middle of night. His head hurts him with hundreds of pinpricks. He can hardly open his eyes. Suddenly he feels something cold on his forehead. Carefully he opens his eyes. That means as far as it is possible. His right eye is swollen. He looks into the face of a man, of a druid. He is young, has dark hair and dark eyes. He is almost a boy. The druid just carefully cleans the laceration over Arthur's swollen eye. "What are you doing?"The druid continues working without batting an eye. "I clean your wound, Arthur Pendragon. Afterwards I will sew it." Arthur is surprised. "Why are you doing this?" The druid is already taking needle and silk. "Because you're hurt." The druid isn't very communicative.

The King looks around. Around him, illuminated by torches in a circle of stones, there are several guards. They look at him and the druid disapprovingly. "Your friends don't seem to be thrilled that you help me." The druid shrugs. "I don't care. And now keep quiet!" Then he begins to sew the laceration. Arthur closes his eyes. His wound and his head throb. "Done! You can now open your eyes again." Arthur opens his eyes in disbelief. The druid cleans his hands. Then he fills a cup with water and drip a few drops into it out of a small bottle. He steps back to Arthur's head and lifts it carefully. "Drink this. You must be thirsty." Arthur is uncertain. "What is it?" Now the druid smiles. "Don't you trust me?"

Arthur looks into his eyes. "No!" The druid smiles even more now. "It is water .. and something for the pain. It will help you to sleep and make the pain more bearable." Arthur is still skeptical. "I still don't understand why you do that." The druid holds the cup to his mouth and the king drinks a couple of sips. He is indeed thirsty. He hasn't realized how thirsty he is. Hastily he empties the cup. The druid smiles again. "Well, many here think that I shouldn't do it. They think because you will be sacrificed tomorrow, you don't need help. They think I should leave you here. They think I should wait and watch the sun robbing you of your power entirely. So that Mordred can take your soul without trouble." He stops and looks around. "But the opinions of others have never interested me."

He smiles at the King again. "You need to sleep and get rest. Tomorrow will be tough. You'll be here all day. And I don't know whether they allow me to bring you some more water." He fills the cup again and holds it to his mouth. Arthur also empties the second cup. Then he lets gently glide back Arthur's head onto the stone. "I wish I could help you more. But I can't. Whatever I'll say, they won't listen to me. And my magic powers are far too small to effect something that could bring people to reason. " He smiles. "No, only Emrys is able to wake up the people from their delusions. Only he can stop Mordred." Now Arthur is definitively puzzled. "Emrys? You know Emrys?" The druid shakes his head. "Not in person. But I know that he protects you and that he is already on the way here."

Arthur nods. The druid takes a step away from him. The King can hardly keep his eyes open. "I have a last question. Are there more of you? Are there more of you believing in Emrys?" The druid turns back to him. "Many. But we don't only believe in your wizard. We also believe in you. We know that you have already changed the laws. We know that you want to abolish the law about the prohibition of magic. You are a good king. You have brought peace to the kingdom. Now you have to take the final step. With Emrys by your side, you'll manage. But for that you need your strength. Sleep Arthur Pendragon. Sleep." With his last strength the King adds: "I don't even know your name." "My name is Pelleas." As the King of Camelot closes his eyes, he falls into a deep and restful sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

It's deep night as Sir Galahad arrives at the castle of King Lot. When he jumps off his horse, he is barely able to stand. His legs tremble because of the long ride. He must hold onto the servant in front of him. Then he takes a deep breath and runs into the castle. Almost at the same time Sir Percival arrived at the castle of Queen Annis. He has just jumped off his horse and has handed the reins to one of the servants, as Sir Gwaine appears. He only wears pants. His hair is wild and hangs him partially in his face. He has already slept, but one of the servants woke him immediately upon the arrival of Sir Percival. As the two men face, they look at each other briefly before they fall into their arms. Together, they run into the castle.

Slightly scared Sir Galahad enters the throne room of King Lot. And when the servant closes the door behind him, he stands alone in the big room. He waits. Then finally, after perceived eternity, another door opens. A man enters the room and sprawls on his throne. Immediately Sir Galahad runs up to him and bows. "Sir Galahad, Knight of Camelot. What an unexpected visit." Galahad looks at the king. His hair is long and dark. He is unshaved and yawns. Obviously the King has already slept. "Your Highness. I come on behalf of the Queen of Camelot." Now the King sits up. "Tell me what message you have for me." The young knight swallows, then he starts talking.

"This nasty .. Mordred, the little rat!" Sir Gwaine has jumped up. Excited, he is now running up and down in the guest chambers. His friend Sir Percival sits at a table and has just told him what happened today. He grabs the cup in front of him and drinks. "I will immediately inform Annis. I will also induce that my horsemen get ready. Of course we will help Arthur. If we leave at dawn, we will reach the border of Lot's Kingdom at noon." Sir Percival nods and puts his cup back on the table. He sighs at the idea to spend another day in the saddle. Instinctively he strokes over his butt. Sir Gwaine is now directly in front of him. "Go to sleep." Now Sir Gwaine grins. "Rest your butt, you will need it." Also Sir Percival grins. "See you in the morning. Nice to ride with you side by side." Sir Gwaine nods. Then he leaves Sir Percival's room, to inform the Queen.

At dawn, two knights walk out of the castle of Queen Annis. Side by side they go to their horses. With them there are 50 more knights and a physician with their horses. Sir Gwaine looks around. They aren't many. The majority of the army is on its way to fight Saxons. This is only his personal guard. They are all fast riders. And fast they'll have to be. Only the physician worries him. "Lord Ryan?" The physician looks at his horse and to his medicine bag. "Ready." Sir Gwaine sighs. "And you are certain that you want to come with us?" Lord Ryan jumps on his horse. "Absolutely." Sir Gwaine still isn't thrilled. He looks again to the entrance of the castle. Queen Annis stands there and watches them. "Gwaine? "Gwaine please be careful. I would find it terrible to have to lead the army in the future myself." The knight nods. "Don't worry. We quickly free Arthur, then we will be back." He turns to Sir Percival and nods at him. Both jump on their horses. This are proud and strong horses. Restless, they prance in the courtyard. On a signal of Sir Gwaine's hand, he and his men ride off.

Also in the courtyard of the castle of King Lot is intense activity. King Lot is facing his men. He has assembled an army of 1,000 men, partly on horseback, partly as foot soldiers. Beside him stands the young Knight of Camelot. Without hesitation King Lot has started to prepare for Arthur's rescue. And of course he will allow Gwen's army to march into his kingdom. King Lot looks over his men. Because the stone circle is not that far away, he will already go there with his men. He will take a look of this camp. Sir Galahad will ride to his Queen and deliver the message, that King Lot awaits her at Lough Gur. The King turns to Sir Galahad. They shake hands. "Ride safely and quickly. I'll waiting for you." The young knight nods and runs to his horse. He jumps on it and leaves the courtyard. Now also the King goes to his horse. Once more, he looks in the round, then he jumps on his horse. At the top he leads his army out of courtyard.


	15. Chapter 15

Camelot's army marched through all night. Completely exhausted, the men and their Queen reach the border of Lot's Kingdom. It dawns already. First sun rays bathe the land before them in a gentle light. Hard to believe that this is supposed to be a battlefield. Hard to believe that there will be deaths today. Gwen is exhausted and can hardly stay still in the saddle. Sir Leon, riding beside her, looks at her worried. Then he jumps off his horse and helps her to jump off her horse. "My Lady are you all right?" Gwen nods and tries to smile. "It's all right. I'm just not used to ride that long."

She looks around. The men of the army are visibly exhausted. And they can't go on for the moment anyway. The border of King Lot's Kingdom is the first hurdle that must be overcome. Longingly she searches the path in front of her. But there is nothing. No rider no messenger. She sighs. Then she looks back at Sir Leon. "We stop here. Supply the men. Tell them that they need to rest. I don't know when they will have a rest in the next time." Sir Leon nods. "You also should rest. I will inform you as soon as there is something new." Gwen nods thankful. "Thank you."

One of the servants has already spread a few blankets on the floor and stretched a sail over it. It isn't comfortable, but they don't go on vacation. As she sits down, infinite fatigue affects her immediately. Only now she notices how tired she really is. She lies down and closes his eyes. Nevertheless she can't fall asleep. Too large are their concerns. Too many thoughts circle through her head. "Will King Lot join them? Will he allow them to march in his kingdom? And what if not? Will she risk a war? Yet another war? If it is necessary, can they fight King Lot's army and the army of the wizards? And what about Arthur? He is still alive, she knows it. But for how long? Will Merlin be able to save him? Or will they have to march in there with the army to save him? What about Mordred? How powerful is he?" Questions, questions that do not allow the Queen to sleep. Then she concentrates. "I have to think of something else." And in her mind she sees Arthur. Her husband, as he kissed her for the first time. Their wedding, their love .. and with a smile on her lips she falls asleep.

To be awakened in the next moment by a loud trumpet blast. She jumps up. How long has she slept? As she gets up, the sun is already high in the sky. The soldiers and knights are already ready to leave. "What does that mean?" Sir Leon now comes with two horses. "My Lady, I just wanted to wake you. We move on. The army moves into King Lot's kingdom. King Lot is waiting for us at Lough Gur." Instantly Gwen is awake. "Then we can march in?" Sir Leon nods. "Sir Galahad arrived here about an hour ago and has delivered the message. I have let you sleep as long as I could. But now we must go on. The servants will take care of the rest and follow us later. "

Gwen nods. "Thank you for taking care of everything." The knight smiled. "For Camelot, for you and for Arthur." He watches his Queen jump up her horse before he swings into his saddle of his horse. "My Lady? At midday we will arrive in Lough Gur. There we'll meet King Lot. Together we will find a way to free Arthur. We won't abandon him. We will save him." Both look at each other one last time. Then they ride side by side at the top of their army.


	16. Chapter 16

As Merlin wakes up, it's already noon. His head hurts. When he sits up, he looks into the face of an old man. He frightens. The old man sits opposite to him at a fire. He has long white hair and a long white beard. A large pot hangs over a fire, in which a deliciously smelling soup is cooking. Merlin's stomach answers immediately. "Sit down beside me. You need to eat something." Merlin shakes his head and looks around. It is about an hour walk to the camp. "I have no time, but thank you." "That was not an offer." And like a command, a bowl of soup flies into his hands. As Merlin looks back to the old man, his eyes just change their color. "Sit down beside me, Emrys. I know what you came for. There is still plenty of time. Now is time to eat and time to listen." Merlin opens his mouth to reply to something, but then he walks to the old man by the fire and sits down.


End file.
